Allen's concern
by ColonelSexypants
Summary: Allen really wants Kanda to cut his nails. "It's great in the heat of the moment, but they hurt like hell after, you know?" -Rated for language (which is a given, come on, Kanda is in this), implied sex with submissive Kanda, and Allen being just a little bit of a pervert. Kinda crack-y. Yullen. Very muchly based off of a DGM doujinshi I read once, so yes, it may sound familiar.


**LOL look another Yullen fic by me in less than 24 hours. Well, damn. **

**If anyone read my last one, I would enjoy for you to know I am in the same state as I was then; sleep deprived, unable to breathe properly due to lungs not working right, and high on medicine and hyper off candy. If you have never heard of me in your life and have no idea what I'm talking about, well, now ya know.**

**I don't own D Gray Man and sadly enough I got this idea from something I read somewhere else. Well, enjoy this little blurb of a thing!**

Kanda was sitting cross-legged on his bed, polishing his sword, occasionally glancing up to the glowing lotus flower on his dresser, and when he had a moment of extreme boredom, playing with his hair. He sighed. Today was boring, more so than usual. There were no missions available for him and almost everyone else was gone either to town or on their own missions. Most of all, the annoying bean sprout had been deployed somewhere in Germany a couple days ago and still hadn't returned. It was certainly more quiet around here without him, but Kanda sort of missed the irritating brat.

Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

He was rubbing absently at a dull spot on the tip of his blade when the door to his room suddenly slammed open. Alarmed and heart pounding in surprise, Kanda jumped up. "What the hell?"

"Kanda." It was Allen, looking tired and banged up and weirdly enough, annoyed. His lips were pursed and his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't even say hello before he said, "I need to talk to you about something."

Kanda raised an eyebrow and went back to polishing his sword, ignoring the prickle of relief that Allen had come back alive. He was glad Allen was back, though, because he may or may not have missed him a lot. "Hello to you too, Moyashi. You're looking well. How was the mission?"

Allen rolled his eyes at the pure sarcasm dripping off Kanda's words. He walked in and shut the door before flopping down on the bed beside Kanda, who glared at him.

"Get your filthy ass off of my bed. Go shower, fuck."

"Only if you join me."

Kanda flushed and looked back down at his sword. "No."

Allen snickered. "Aw, too bad."

"Shut up and tell me what you came here for."

"What? I'm not allowed to come and see you after we haven't seen each other for four days?"

"Five days," Kanda muttered. "And you make it sound like we're a couple."

Allen stared at him. "We are."

Kanda chose to ignore this and said, "You said you had something to talk to me about. What is it? And then go bathe. You fucking stink."

"_Sorry_ that I was fighting akuma the whole time. I was a bit more focused on surviving than I was on personal hygiene."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Moyashi, what do you want?"

Allen stood and took Mugen from Kanda's hand, earning himself a death glare which he graciously ignored. Then he took Kanda's right hand in his mismatched ones, splaying out the long fingers. "This."

"What?" Kanda snapped.

"You need to cut your nails."

Kanda faltered. Well, he hadn't been expecting that. His scowl left and a confused look took its place. "Why?"

"The one day I did get a chance to bathe, it was in one of those big commune baths, and Lavi asked me what the hell happened to my back."

Kanda stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Allen sighed and undid his Black Order exorcist jacket, tossing it on the bed before undoing his button up shirt and doing the same. Kanda tried not to stare, he really did, but it wasn't his fault he hadn't seen Allen in five days and had kind of sort of maybe really missed him. Allen noticed his wandering eyes and smirked a bit, but didn't say anything as he turned around. Kanda's eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, standing up to examine the long, red lines going down Allen's pale back. He ran his fingers lightly over one. "Damn it, bean sprout. Where the hell did you get these?"

Allen looked smug as he grinned back at Kanda. "From you."

Kanda froze. "What?"

"That's why I want you to cut your nails. It's great in the heat of the moment, but they hurt like hell after, you know?"

It clicked. Kanda blanched, and then turned bright red. Allen laughed at the expression on his face as he turned around to face him. "I told Lavi you did it one time on accident when we were fighting." He shook his head. "Wanna know what Lavi thought about that?"

"Not really," Kanda said weakly.

Allen told him anyway. "He said, 'Sure, Allen, fighting. Damn, Kanda must _love_ fighting with you.' "

Kanda sat back down on his and hid his face in his hands. "Oh god," he muttered, face red. "Oh _god_."

"So will you cut your nails?"

"We are _never_._ Never_. Doing that, ever again."

"Oh, whatever. You know you can't resist me," Allen said teasingly. "Come on, Kanda, it's just Lavi."

"Yeah," Kanda said flatly. "Then Lavi will tell Lenalee, and Lenalee will tell Krory and Miranda."

"Miranda already knows, she was with Lavi and I on that mission."

"Either way, they'll tell _everyone_."

"So?"

"So?" Kanda repeated in disbelief. "That's just—that's embarrassing! No one will take me seriously anymore, and-"

"Why?" Allen asked cattily. "'Cause they'll know the pipsqueak bean sprout has you whipped?"

"You do _not_ have me whipped," Kanda snapped. Allen grinned at him in a sort of way that made Kanda feel a bit nervous. "Don't fucking _stare_ at me like that, you freak."

"You're so whipped, I could tell you, hey, Kanda, get on your knees and suck my dick, and you wouldn't say no, would you?"

Kanda scowled. Why did Allen feel the need to lose the whole innocent facade around him and become such a little shit disturber? He looked away. "Suck your own fucking dick."

"I'm not nearly flexible enough. Trust me, I've tried."

"Oh god..."

"You just imagined that, didn't you?"

"Damn it, Moyashi!"

"Can't you call me Allen?"

"No."

"Why not? You scream it often enough~"

Kanda smacked the back of his head, hard. "Shut the fuck up."

Allen rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Not gonna deny it?"

"God, you're annoying," Kanda muttered, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get nail clippers," Kanda snapped, still dark red. He grabbed an elastic and angrily tied his hair into a messy bun. "If you have such a fucking problem with them, you can cut them yourself."

Allen snickered as Kanda stormed out of the room. "Yep," he said to himself, lying back on the bed. "Whipped."

**Allen would so have Kanda whipped :D Well, I'm going to go eat food, thanks for reading if you got this far. This was short but I hope it was enjoyable. ^-^**

**Let me know your thoughts, S'il-vous-plait? *bats eyelashes* **


End file.
